Looney Tunes Wiki:Looney Tunes TV Tracker
"THE PLACE TO FIND WHEN AND WHAT LOONEY TUNES ARE ON THE TUBE!" A Small History Back in September 2013, I created a site on Weebly called Toon TV, which was the first site to give out times for just purely cartoons on TV. Within 2 weeks, I grew bored, as I do on most projects, and I stopped updating the site. Then, on November 9th, I went back to Toon TV. The work was still getting to me. So, then I thought, why not do a blog series every week detailing what Looney Tunes cartoons are on TV! And the rest, as they say, is history. Want to see past weeks? Check out our archives! Week of 8/13/17 - 8/19/17 (All Times Eastern) LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *8/13/17 - 6am - Feed the Kitty/Fool Coverage/Foxy by Proxy/Going! Going! Gosh!/Hare Lift/Hasty Hare/Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Little Red Rodent Hood/Oily Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Sock A Doodle Do/Thumb Fun/Tree For Two *8/13/17 - 3pm - Lighthouse Mouse/Lumber Jerks/Pests for Guests/Rabbit Rampage/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Roman Legion-Hare *8/13/17 - 1am - Yankee Doodle Daffy/Duck Soup to Nuts/Trap Happy Porky/Baseball Bugs/Big Snooze/Hair-Raising Hare/Hare Remover/Rhapsody Rabbit/Walky Talky Hawky/Crowing Pains/Little Orphan Airedale/Pest in the House, A/Rabbit Transit/Bird in a Guilty Cage *8/14/17 - 6am - Scent-imental Over You/Tweetie Pie/Back Alley Oproar/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Foghorn Leghorn/Haredevil Hare/Hop, Look and Listen/Hot Cross Bunny *8/14/17 - 3pm - Knighty Knight Bugs/Now, Hare This/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Robin Hood Daffy/Weasel While You Work/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Apes of Wrath/Baton Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Cat's Paw/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Mutt in a Rut, A *8/14/17 - 1am - Boobs in the Woods/Bunker Hill Bunny/Canary Row/Ducksters/Egg Scramble, An/Fractured Leghorn, A/Hillbilly Hare/Home, Tweet Home/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Mutiny on the Bunny/Pop 'im Pop!/Rabbit of Seville/8 Ball Bunny *8/15/17 - 6am - Stooge For a Mouse/Ballot Box Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Bunny Hugged/Canned Feud/Drip-Along Daffy/Fair Haired Hare/French Rarebit *8/15/17 - 3pm - Wet Hare/Zoom at the Top/Banty Raids/Claws in the Lease/Devil's Feud Cake/Fast Buck Duck/Hare Breadth Hurry/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/To Beep or Not to Beep/Transylvania 6-5000/Woolen Under Where/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare *8/15/17 - 1am - Water Water Every Hare/Who's Kitten Who/Ant Pasted/Bully for Bugs/Cat's A-Weigh!/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Forward March Hare/Fowl Weather/Hare Trimmed/Kiss Me Cat/Apes of Wrath *8/16/17 - 6am - Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Plop Goes the Weasel/Robot Rabbit/Snow Business/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Upswept Hare/Wild Over You/Zipping Along/Baby Buggy Bunny *8/16/17 - 3pm - Feed the Kitty/Fool Coverage/Foxy by Proxy/Going! Going! Gosh!/Hare Lift/Hasty Hare/Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Little Red Rodent Hood/Oily Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Sock A Doodle Do/Thumb Fun/Tree For Two *8/16/17 - 1am - Lighthouse Mouse/Lumber Jerks/Pests for Guests/Rabbit Rampage/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Roman Legion-Hare/This Is a Life/Barbary Coast Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Half Fare Hare/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat *8/17/17 - 6am - Heaven Scent/High and the Flighty/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Star Is Bored, A/Stupor Duck/There They Go-Go-Go!/To Hare Is Human *8/17/17 - 3pm - Scent-imental Over You/Tweetie Pie/Back Alley Oproar/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Foghorn Leghorn/Hare Splitter/Haredevil Hare/Hop, Look and Listen/Hot Cross Bunny/My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Odor of the Day/Pest That Came to Dinner *8/17/17 - 1am - Knighty Knight Bugs/Now, Hare This/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Robin Hood Daffy/Weasel While You Work/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Apes of Wrath/Baton Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Cat's Paw/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Mutt in a Rut, A/Baseball Bugs *8/18/17 - 6am - People Are Bunny/Trick or Tweet/Tweet Dreams/Tweet and Lovely/Wild About Hurry/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Dixie Fryer/Fastest with the Mostest/From Hare to Heir/Goldimouse and the Three Cats *8/18/17 - 3pm - Scarlet Pumpernickle/Stooge For a Mouse/Ballot Box Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Bunny Hugged/Canned Feud/Drip-Along Daffy/Fair Haired Hare/French Rarebit/Hare We Go/His Hare Raising Tale/Leghorn Swoggled *8/18/17 - 1am - Wet Hare/Zoom at the Top/Banty Raids/Claws in the Lease/Devil's Feud Cake/Fast Buck Duck/Hare Breadth Hurry/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/To Beep or Not to Beep/Transylvania 6-5000/Woolen Under Where/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Beep, Beep *8/19/17 - 6am - Dumb Patrol/False Hare/Freudy Cat/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Iceman Ducketh/War and Pieces/Boulder Wham!/Chaser on the Rocks/Corn on the Cop/Hairied and Hurried/Highway Runnery/Just Plane Beep/Road Runner a Go-Go *8/19/17 - 3pm - Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Plop Goes the Weasel/Robot Rabbit/Snow Business/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Upswept Hare *8/19/17 - 1am - Feed the Kitty/Fool Coverage/Foxy by Proxy/Going! Going! Gosh!/Hare Lift/Hasty Hare/Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Little Red Rodent Hood/Oily Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Sock A Doodle Do/Thumb Fun/Tree For Two/Big Top Bunny NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki